crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash bandicoot twisted
The game opens up when Crash falls out of a plane his sister is piloting. The reason, because some odd activity is coming from Cortexs' lair. Once Crash enters Cortex saps Crash with a death ray. Luckily Aku Aku enters crash's body and turns crash into super crash(A buff and golden version of Crash). After cortex is defeated Crash and Aku Aku escape. And Carsh can now do melee attacks. Cortex and his cronies decied to search for the many colored eyes so they can get the golden eye and rule the world. Coco finds out about this and she let's Crash use her portal chamber to search for the eyes. After getting all the eyes Cortex arrives and takes the eyes. Crash confronts Cortex and the other bosses. After defeating them Crash gets of Cortex's space lair. The shuttle explodes and land on a beach near Wumpa islands. Get 100% of the game in all 3 episodes and approach the remains of the ship and the real final bosses will emerge The villains have fused together and Crash must defeat them. Afterwards the villains are trapped in a ice berg and the game ends with Cortex says he will get his revenge one day. Bosses: Crash Bandicoot, Fake Crash, Evil Crash, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Ripper Roo, Pinstripe, Rusty Walrus, N.Oxide, N.brio, Rilla Roo and N.gin(same world), Koala Kong, N.Tropy, The Evil Twins(n.sanity island), Nina, Papu Papu, The Komodo Brothers, N-Trance, Villan spinner, Amalgamation(100% boss), Cortex(tutorial boss) Levels There are Ten Levels in the Game, In Crash's Story, You can Run and Spin Through to Collect Crystals and A Map Level where You Can Choose Levels and Double-Round Boss Levels. In Fake Crash's Story, You Can Drive and Beat Other Characters in Races. and In Evil Crash's Story,You Can Fight Enimies in Three-Round Match Levels. Crash Bandicoot Episode (Unlocked From Start) Tutorial Boss: Dr. Neo Cortex Level 1: Golden Beach Boss 1: Koala Kong and Tiny Tiger (The Old Temple) Level 2: The Old Temple Boss 2: Dingodile and Evil Crash (Golden Beach) Level 3: Pyramid Desert Level 4: Volcanic Wasteland Level 5: Volcano Boss 3: Dr. N. Gin and Fake Crash (Volcano) Level 6: Railway Station Boss 4: Rilla Roo and Nina Cortex (Dark Jungle) Level 7: Dark Jungle Level 8: Old Castle Level 9: Aquatic Base Boss 5: Dr. Neo Cortex and Villain Spinner (Aquatic Base) Fake Crash Bandicoot Episode (Unlocked By Defeating Fake Crash in Either Crash's Episode or Evil Crash's Episode) Tutorial Boss: N - Trance Level 1: Pyramid Desert Boss 1: Papu Papu and Ripper Roo (Pyramid Desert) Level 2: Old Castle Level 3: Volcanic Wasteland Level 4: Volcano Boss 2: Dr. N. Gin and Crash Bandicoot (Volcano) Level 5: Dark Jungle Boss 3:Koala Kong and Pinstripe Poteroo (Dark Jungle) Level 6: Railway Station Boss 5: Komodo Bros and Evil Crash (Railway Sation) Level 7: Aquatic Base Level 8: Golden Beach Level 9: The Old Temple Boss 5: N-Trance and Villain Spinner (The Old Temple) Evil Crash Bandicoot Episode (Unlocked By Defeating Evil Crash in Crash's Episode) Tutorial Boss: Evil Twins Level 1: Volcanic Wasteland Boss 1: Dr. N. Brio and Rusty Walrus (Volcanic Wasteland) Level 2: Dark Jungle Level 3: Golden Beach Level 4: The Old Temple Boss 2: Dingodile and Crash Bandicoot (Golden Beach) Level 5: Pyramid Desert Boss 3: Tiny Tiger, Rilla Roo and Nitrus Oxide (Pyramid Desert) Level 6: Railway Station Boss 4: Komodo Bros. and Fake Crash (Railway Station) Level 7: Dark Jungle Level 8: Old Castle Level 9: Volcano Boss 5: Evil Twins and Villain Spinner (Volcano) Final Episode (Unlocked By Completing Crash's Episode, Fake Crash's Episode and Evil Crash's Episode) Level 1: The End Of the World Final Boss: Amalgamation Category:Crash Games Category:Games